The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for initiating loading of software in and providing power to a computer system in response to an incoming signal. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus by which a computer may be powered on in response to a facsimile or modem session tone sequence received over a phone line. The invention also has the capability of initiating the loading of the appropriate software package in the computer necessary to conduct the session.
In the past, to receive a facsimile (fax) or initiate a remote session with a personal computer (PC), the user was required to leave his computer on resulting in wasted energy and wear and tear on the computer. This was especially true with regard to moving parts such as those in, for example, a hard disk drive. One alternative has been for the user to turn on the PC in anticipation of receiving a fax. However, this is not always logistically possible.
Other difficulties have been encountered in previous systems. Operationally, tax software and modem software are usually quite different and mutually exclusive. For example, one of the most popular programs for communications and file transfer with a desktop PC from a remote portable PC is LapLink. However, LapLink does not receive taxes automatically. In fact, if LapLink is active and a fax call comes in, the PC will not respond appropriately. Likewise, if a fax reception program, e.g., WinFax, is loaded and ready, and a modem session is required, there is no convenient way to unload the tax software remotely to initiate the modem session. While some software packages exist which integrate tax and modem capabilities, design trade-offs inevitably degrade performance.
Previous systems also have required additional, dedicated phone lines for PCs with fax and modem capabilities to avoid interference with incoming voice transmissions.
Because for most personal computer users fax reception occurs only occasionally, an apparatus is desired by which a fax may be received, or a modem session initiated while the PC is unattended and powered down. Furthermore, it is desirable that such an apparatus be capable of initiating the loading of the appropriate software package for conducting the incoming session. Finally, the apparatus should be capable of directing incoming calls so that only one phone line is required for voice, fax, and modem sessions.
Several attempts have been made to address the problems described above. For example, the Telepower.TM. from Speaking Devices Corporation is a remote controlled power switch which applies AC power by means of a relay to, for example, a computer or fax machine upon detection of the ring signal on the phone line. The Telepower.TM. removes power five minutes after the end of a communication.
Server Technology's Remote Power On/Off.TM. performs a similar function, detecting ring sequences on the telephone line to turn AC power on or off, but adds a feature which switches the telephone signal to either a fax machine or modem by means of relays in response to the number of rings before the caller hangs up. The Remote Power On/Off.TM. also features a reboot mode which is based on ring detection and counting.
The Sentry Remote Power Manager from Server Technology also allows remote control of power to a plurality of devices, such as PCs or a file servers. The Sentry is connected between a telephone jack and a modem. The Sentry detects incoming phone calls and uses the modem to communicate with a calling PC. The user of the calling PC then commands the Sentry to control individual power modules which each supply power to one of the plurality of devices. This enables the user to reboot a locked up server, for example, remotely.
The Automatic Switching and Processing Ring Decipher 4000 (RD4000) from Command Communications directs incoming calls in combination with the "Distinctive Ringing" service offered by many telephone companies. This service assigns multiple numbers to individual phone lines, each with a distinctive ting. The RD4000 deciphers the ring and directs the call to the appropriate communication device, e.g., fax machine, or PC. Similarly, the Fax Line Manager from Technology Concepts, Inc., answers an incoming call and directs the call to the appropriate communication device after determining the type of call (i.e., voice, fax, modem) by detecting the incoming signal code. Both of these devices physically multiplex the incoming signal to one of a plurality of communication devices connected thereto.
None of these solutions directs incoming calls in the manner of the present invention. Furthermore, none of these solutions presents a means by which a user may load a software package on the remote computer appropriate to the incoming call. Finally, none of these solutions provides these capabilities in combination with the ability to supply power to the remote computer, or alternatively to "wake up" the remote computer from a standby mode. The present invention provides such an integrated solution. Different embodiments of the invention provide these solutions with varying degrees of convenience and cost.